Dubník
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = village | image_skyline = 02 Kastiel.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Pál Csúzy mansion in Dubník | image_flag = Csúz-zászló.gif | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = SV Dubnik COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres zamky.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Nové Zámky District in Nitra Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Dubník in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Nitra Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Dubník in Nitra Region | latd = 48 |latm = 10 |lats = 54 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 09 |longs = 12 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Nitra | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Nové Zámky | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1236 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Jozef Ostrodický | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 41.01 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 146 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 644 | population_as_of = 31 Dec 2015 | population_density_km2 = 40.09 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 941 35 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-35 | iso_code = | registration_plate = NZ | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.obecdubnik.ocu.sk/ | footnotes = }} Dubník ( ) is a commune and a village in Nové Zámky District, Nitra Region in western Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1236. Geography The village lies at an altitude of 146 metres and covers an area of 41.006 km². It has a population of about 1,765 people. Ethnicity The population is about 65% Hungarian and 35% Slovak. Facilities The village has a public library and a football pitch. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Nitra, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1703-1898 (parish A) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1785-1896 (parish B) * Reformated church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1815-1945 (parish A) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links * Dubník – Nové Zámky Okolie *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Dubnik_Nove_Zamky_NI_Komarom_Komarno.html'Surnames' of living people in Dubnik] Category:Dubník Category:Villages and communes in Nové Zámky District Category:Settlements in Nové Zámky District Category:Established in 1236 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia